


Hajimete no Kimochi

by k_haruyuki



Series: K.Haruyuki Loves Suga Shikao Song's [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Recovery, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Sick Character, Sick Katsuki Yuuri, Spirits, Teacher Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: It all started with a cough.Professor Nikiforov looks around the class, who is concentrating on the tests, when he hears the first cough, which is muffled. He frowns when he realizes that only a student in that classroom can stifle a cough. Yuuri Katsuki, who is lying with his head on top of the papers. When the teacher approaches him, he hears the cough again. The teacher notices that the other students also notice the cough, but ignore where it comes from. He deduces that they are already aware of his cough, since this class is the third of the day.





	Hajimete no Kimochi

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, it's Official. Victor and Yuuri finally start dating. But ... Is there any time for this, with Yuuri working as a director and putting order in the house? Oh, boy ... 
> 
> [Hajimete no Kimochi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNHum_ZVW6w) means 'My First Feelings, is a song that talks about love confession and belongs to his album called Smile.  
> (Although the person who is receiving the confession is someone younger, probably a teenager because the song speaks of morality and the person who wanted to confess is confused not only because he is a friend of his brother, I believe that this song talks about the feelings pure from a boy by a friend's younger brother.)
> 
> Again, text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.
> 
> Now, I have linked Youtube videos for all the songs. 
> 
> I have now [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. 
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

_It all started with a cough._

Professor Nikiforov looks around the class, who is concentrating on their tests, when he hears the first cough, which is muffled. He frowns when he realizes that there’s only a student in that classroom who can stifle a cough. Yuuri Katsuki, who is lying down with his head on top of the papers. When the teacher approaches him, he hears the cough again. He notices that the other students also notice the cough, but ignore where it comes from. He deduces that they are already aware of his cough, since this class is the third of the day.

"Katsuki." The teacher says, touching his back to wake him up.

He hears more coughs, definitely coming from him. He closes his hand to his face and is frightened to feel how hot his forehead is.

"Hey, Katsuki." Victor tries to wake the student, who raises his face and opens his eyes.

Yuuri stands, staggering a little as he walks past the teacher, who grabs him just as he realizes he's going to fall to the floor. He then looks at the room.

"Finish the test in silence. Class representative, supervise them until I get back." He orders, lifting Yuuri in his arms and going out of the room.

He decides to take him to the board and get in touch with Professor Baranoskaya, to know how to proceed in these cases. Besides, he'd have to be careful that Yuuri did not accidentally activate his Kotodama and in that situation, the only thing he could do to stop it is ... _A kiss._

"Professor Baranoskaya!" He calls for her, watching her leave the board.

"So it got worse. Stubborn young man. " She sighs, as he approaches, and touches the Japanese's forehead. "I'm going to let him rest here, I'll take care of the school administration and I'll ask Mari to get medicine, food and drinks, I just have to hope that nothing happens while he's sick.

"Yes ma'am." He responds, getting a little more relieved that she is with him now.

Classes ended normally, although he is not totally focused on them.

**...**

Back in the boardroom, Professors Katsuki, Nikiforov and Baranoskaya meet after school. What surprises Victor is the presence of Phichit Chulanont.

"Okay, now that my brother's idiot is sick, he's unable to work and use Kotodama because he's voiceless." Professor Katsuki says, releasing a long sigh. "Lilia?"

"I'll continue with my normal business, and I'll take his administrative part." Professor Baranoskaya says, serious.

"I can use my lie detector skills to keep an eye on students, other teachers, and entities." Phichit says, surprising Victor and Mari. "Anything, I use one of Yuuri's sacred objects to perform an exorcism."

Suddenly, Chulanont's cell vibrates and he picks it up.

"Oh, a message ..." He shut up, turning pale.

He then turns to Yuuri, who looks at them with a red face, completely sweaty, and breathing hard through his mouth.

"Don't be mean, Master!" He says, and Victor wonders what kind of message Chulanont received. "I promise not to mess with anything of yours, so please do not punish me any more!"

They watch Yuuri type something into his cell phone, and send a new message to him. When Phichit reads it, he utters a cry.

"What the hell? Have you really returned Minako-sensei items?" He asks, startled.

Teachers laugh at the antics of the Thai student, who insists on complaining to Yuuri.

"Well, I'll keep an eye out for intervention if there's a problem with the students." Professor Katsuki says, and then looks at Victor. "Then, Professor Nikiforov, I leave my brother in your hands."

"Eh?" Victor asks in surprise.

"Take care of him until he gets better, please." She asks, bowing to him.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it." Victor says, shaking his open hands quickly, surprised by what he sees.

"Very well." She looks at him with a strange smile on her face. "Yuuri has a habit of ignoring his illness and keep working even them, so please keep an eye on him and get him to rest."

"I understand. You can count on me." Victor responds, completely determined to help him.

**~ x ~**

When the two teachers and Chulanont leave the classroom, Victor realizes that Yuuri has his eyes closed. He takes the opportunity to remove the things that Professor Katsuki had brought before her brother from the bags of the pharmacy nearby and store them if necessary. There are nutritious drinks, soups, throat lozenges, cold remedies, puddings and water bottles.

He approaches Yuuri, taking a damp towel to wipe the sweat from his face and neck. Yuuri wakes up a little while later and tries to get up, but the Russian teacher touches him on the chest and gently pushes him back to the couch.

"I have orders to keep you lying down." Professor Baranoskaya, Katsuki are taken care of by the school with the help of Chulanont.His obligation now is to recover from that cold. " Victor says, and is surprised when Yuuri nods.

He goes to eat one of the puddings and then takes medicine. When Victor gets up to put the packet in the trash, he stops feeling something pull on his black T-shirt and, turning his face to Yuuri, sees him gripping tightly with his right hand while his left hand digits something on his cell phone.

_Don't go, please._

"OK." Victor just says, sitting on the floor and leaving the pot there as well.

His cell vibrates and he stands up, surprised to receive messages from him.

_Thank you so much for being here._

_I didn't want to be alone again._

_I didn't think anyone else would care so much about me._

_Mari cares because I am family._ _Lilia, because of this school and the legacy it bears._ _Phichit, because of our teacher._ _But you..._

 _You are different._ _You don't need a reason to be on my side._

 _Although I know it's temporary, I'm happy now._ _I'm happy because you're here._

_So thank you very much._

**...**

Victor feels his heart beating louder and louder. For the first time, he realizes what those feelings he feels for Yuuri are. The strong desire to take care of him, to help him, to open up to him, to be strong for him, to see his smile ... If Yuuri finds him worthy to be next to him, then Victor decides it's time to put everything out, even if there is a risk of being rejected.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri, but there's a reason I want to be by your side." Victor says, turning to look.

Yuuri looks at him with a frown, seemingly confused.

"It's not easy for me to trust other people, after what happened to me before I came here. The wound is still very young and I'm still learning to deal with it. It's too complicated and there may be times when I end up having to exposing an ugly side of mine that I would never want to show to anyone.My fears.I'm afraid to trust other people, to open myself to them and in the end, they abandon me or take advantage of me. " Victor is silent as Yuuri's hand touches his right shoulder, and he sees him nodding, staring at him.

The Russian swallows, understanding the statement as a signal for him to get it all out.

"I do not know what I can do to change that, but my heart tells me that you can help me get over it. So, Yuuri, one of the two reasons I want to be by your side is the fact that I believe you can help me be a better person, the other ... "Victor pauses, his face red. "Well, I came from a country that would not accept the kind of person I ended up becoming, after all it's the first time I have such strong feelings and it was you who made me realise what they mean."

Victor then turns, facing him but still sitting on the floor and takes both his hands with both of them, squeezing them. Yuuri looks at him in surprise, breathing deeply with his mouth. Victor swallows hard and looks down, embarrassed. _Well, it's now or never._

"Yuuri Katsuki. Although I know that I can not be like other people, I would like to say that I love you and that I want to be by your side until you want me. I promise to accept you the way you are, take care of you in difficult times, and show that for you I can change. " Victor says, waiting to finish telling you to look at each other again.

But Yuuri was sleeping soundly, making him grunt at having confessed while he was having a cold. Victor takes the cell phone out of his hand and ends up looking at the screen, surprising himself with what he reads.

**...**

_I love you too._

_Be my boyfriend, Vic_

**...**

He looks at Yuuri and walks over to his face, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, _Solniskho_ ."

**~ x ~**

Yuuri wakes up with the boardroom in the dark and in a cold temperature. He sees Victor sitting on the floor near the sofa and his face is red. He stands up silently and goes to the bathroom, washing the sweat of his body and changing his clothes, still feeling a little sick. Feeling hungry, he quickly devours five puddings and drinks a little water. The entities, noting that he was awake, approach him.

**...**

_"Congratulations, Yuu-chan!"_

_"We can finally go in peace!"_

_"We are so happy!"_

_"So Jealous, I too wanted a hot Russian confessing to me when I was alive."_

_"Oh, girl, do not ever talk to me."_

_"He even carried you like a princess when he realized you were sick."_

**...**

Yuuri looks at them in surprise. _Oh! So the confession before was not a dream? Victor did confess to him. Oh my God!_

Yuuri smiles, very happy to know that. He looks back at him, who is still asleep. He then takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, clasping his hands in prayer.

**...**

_‘Wise and benevolent spirits, messengers whose mission is to assist men and lead them on the right path, support me in the trials of this life; give me the strength to suffer them without regrets; turn away evil thoughts from me, and cause me not to give access to any of the evil Spirits who would try to induce me to evil. Clarify my conscience about my own faults, and take away from my eyes the veil of pride, which could prevent me from perceiving them and confessing them to myself. You, above all, who walk more particularly for me, make me worthy of your benevolence. ‘_

**~ x ~**

Victor wakes up, disoriented. That's until he comes face to face with Yuuri, who sleeps quietly beside him. Victor examines him, realizing that he has no fever, no more coughing and breathing normally. Relieved that he is better, Victor now worries about something else that is very important to him.

"Did he ... Did he sleep before he heard my confession?"

" _Good morning ..._ " He hears a hoarse voice, and looks at Yuuri, who yawns.

Victor looks around, seeing himself lying on a mattress with Yuuri. He gets up, but a pair of hands grabs him by the clothes and makes him drop in his arms with an yelp.

" _Thank you so much for taking care of me, Victor._ " Yuuri whispers in his ear, making him shiver.

"Yuuri, do you remember what I said to you yesterday?" He asks, looking hesitant.

"Yuuri opens a smile, and brings his face closer, and kisses him.

" _I love you too. Be my boyfriend, Victor._ " He repeats the message from his cell phone to the Russian's surprise. " _Don't worry. We don't need to be in a hurry. We do not have to be equal to others. We can walk our own way together._ "

With a sniff, Victor just nods. He then touches Yuuri's flushed face and takes a deep breath.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asks, seeing Yuuri laugh.

" _No need to ask, I'd be an idiot if I thought I'd reject you._ " He says, and brings Victor closer, who kisses him again.


End file.
